Random Emo Love Stories
by Kotomi Maya
Summary: c  to Saw and any other things i might've used
1. Thamien

**Random Emo Love Stories 1)**

Thamien

You sat in the boring science room, staring at the clock that seemed to be getting slower and slower. You looked down at your sketch book and saw your doodle of a girl crying over her dead boyfriend who was right in front of her bleeding all over the floor. You flashed back to reality when your teacher slammed the text book on his desk, getting yours and the class' attention.

"Alright, class, we have new student here today. Now, I'm sure you'll all welcome him with open arms." Your eyes moved from your science teach to see a guy with black and red hair, a black hoodie, black converse, and tight black skinny jeans. Though you couldn't see his eyes, you got the strange feeling he was staring at you. When he caught you looking at him, his stare transferred from you to the floor. Of course, his seat was right next to yours. You two didn't make any eye contact.

After class, it was now lunch. Your stomach was eating itself, "Would I die if I had my stomach removed?" You sarcastically asked yourself. You turned the corner to see that the new guy was being yelled at by two of the school jocks.

"Hey, new Emo kid, what cha' got in that bag of yours?" One of them teased as he grabbed the messenger bag from the boy.

"H-hey give that back!" The boy said as he pulled the bag back. The small fight of tug-of-war caused the bag to have a large rip in it. Everything in the bag had a greeting with the blue and yellow tiled floor. The second jock picked up the black painted notebook that was piled with the rest of the books on the ground and began reading aloud a poem in a mocking voice.

"_She's so beautiful in every way. For her to be perfect she would stay the same. Could she be it? The one for me? The one who fits me perfectly? I wouldn't believe it if she was. I'm not good enough for her." _The jock laughed. "What the heck is this crap? Your little sappy love notes?"

The boy stopped and looked to the ground with blush flushed across his face, the color of his highlights. "Hey! Give that back to him and leave him alone!" You shouted from half way down the hall.

"Whatever, we have better things to do than waste our time with some emo fag." They left, throwing his notebook into his face.

"Hey… are you okay?" You asked. He nodded. Helping him pick up his things you say, "That was a really nice poem. Did you really write that?" He nodded once more. The blush on his pale face didn't fade but it deepened every time you spoke. "So…uh… my name's _. What's yours?"

He looked up, slightly flipping his hair to the side, reveling that her had dark green eyes. "It's… Thamien." Like Damien, but with a 'th' instead of a 'D'.

"If you don't mind me asking, Thamien, who was that poem about? Your girlfriend?" You asked forgetting that you were hungry mere minutes ago. He shook his head 'no'.

"I wish she was because it's about…" He paused and started to walk away. You stopped him by pulling on the sleeve of his hoodie. The force of the jerk, that the pull caused, made his words come out. "…you."

"Me?" You let go and hugged him tightly. He was still for a few moments. He then hugged you even more tightly than you did him.

A few years later, the year of your senior year, Thamien and you were already dating and he had plans of you taking his last name. He had asked you on a 'special' date for that Saturday to propose. When he came to pick you up, he was wearing his 'Escape the Fate' t-shirt and you were wearing your favorite 'Black Veil Brides' t-shirt (A/N: yayz, I loves them xD) You and Thamien were walking down the road when a strange black van pulled over and the people inside the van blind folded you both and pulled you in. When the two of you could see again, you were in a white room. The two of you were tortured to nearly the point of insanity. Thamien had been tied to a bar on the floor. You sat there crying, worrying of what would happen next. It seemed that every time Thamien's heart would beat, he'd wince in pain. You heard from the speakers, which told you what would happen next in the 'game'.

"There is a key that will let you out of this room. You can live your life again, or die in here. The key is wedged into your boyfriend's heart. The only way to leave this room would be for you to kill him." Your eyes grew huge as did Thamien's.

"Listen, _, it's okay, save yourself from this place. You heard that voice, if you don't do this you'll die in here. So… just make it fast and remember that I love you." He said between quickened breaths as his pained heart grew faster.

"I can't! Are you crazy? I'd rather die here with you!" You held him tightly to you as you also kissed him multiple times. Thamien held up the knife and placed it in your hand. "No, no, no, no…" Soon you were just mouthing the word. He started to cry too.

"I wanted you to marry me." You gasped. "But I'm sure that you'll meet a better guy than me, get married to them, and have lots of kids." His sad smile made you cry more. There was a clock on the wall of the white room and the time to leave was running out to only 45 seconds left. "Now just do it and leave this hell!" He yelled. The knife was shaken by your trembling hand. The clock said 4 seconds left when you threw the knife across the room and simply embraced the man you loved. "Oh why? Why did you do that, _?"

"I don't want to marry anyone else nor have kids with anyone else besides you! I love you." You said as he told you he loved you again. You used you last few seconds together kissing and being in each other's arms. Three weeks later your bodies were found dead and the police are still working to find out what had happen that Saturday afternoon.


	2. Alexander

**Random Emo Love Stories 2)**

Alexander

You were walking down the street, listening to your iPod (Bring Me the Horizon). You were told that, since you failed social studies this marking period, to write a 9 paged essay and summary of the 18th century. Just thinking about it made you gag. You had stopped by the library for some sort of help for this stupid paper. "A book of the history from the 18th century, you say. They should be right upstairs", the librarian stated. She looked about in her late 20's; her long, brown hair was in a tight bun and her black rimmed glasses made her look much more sophisticated. Her black skirt went to about her knees and the sweeter was brown, almost as dark as her hair. You did as she said and went on up the dust covered stairs. It looked as if it hadn't been cleaned upstairs _since _the 18th century. You pushed the cob webs away with your long black sleeve. You thought that you were just going to get the first book you picked up, but the first one you picked up seemed to crumble away. Another one seemed to really catch your eye so you picked it up and actually looked through it.

_In 1834, a criminal by the name of William Quincy Velvet was charged with the murder of a family of three. A husband, a wife, and their child were said to be killed by this man. Velvet has had past psychological problems, and has threatened others in the past, but has never done something such as taking another person's life. The trail for him had said that he was framed by another man. This man was said to be extremely obsessed with seeing people in pain and was very sadistic. The man had been diagnosed with leukemia, or a bone disease. It had been the death of that man 1 week before his sentence to be hung and executed for killing over 64 women, 37 men, and 29 children. If killing one person back then would get you in trouble, this man had killed over 130 people within the time of 2 months. The only thing that the public ever knew from the man personally was his name, which was Tristan A-_

The rest of the page was tornoff, and because you didn't feel like checking out another book you just took that one home with you. Your house or apartment is the better word for it was pretty old, you've heard people say it was haunted by a ghost, but you didn't believe in something like, but you were starting to question it. You had been having dreams of a man with brown hair and suspenders; he looked like he was from the early 1800's by the way he looked. He had said that his name was Alexander. Even though they were only dreams you had loved going asleep every night to see Alexander. You sat the book on your bed and opened it up. Just as you were going to start reading your book, you heard something fall on the floor. It was just an old picture fame. It was your favorite one of you and your family before your parents passed away (just go with it). It had a large crack going down the middle. The middle is where you were in the picture. The crack appeared to go straight down your body. "It's just a picture with a crack don't make such fuss over it." You told yourself to keep calm, until a cold wind came through the room and blew the pages turning them all sorts of different ways. You didn't mind it until you realized that none of the windows were open and the fan wasn't on. A sharp cold wind pierced through your body causing you to chill. Looking into the mirror behind you see a whitish figure before you could scream, he covered your mouth.

"Shhhh… Now we don't want to bother your neighbors would we?" The figure questioned. You had suddenly remembered the dreams that you had been having about a man that looked just like the figure before you. He removed his hand from your mouth.

"Wait… you name is Alexander isn't it?" You asked.

"Aren't you a smart graham cracker, are you not?" His English was a bit odd. Well, odd to the modern day English that you were used to. "Alright then, my sweet honey oat, what shall we do now? I know." He walked over to you and pulled out a long butcher knife and ran it across his tongue and then down your arm. It didn't cause much bleeding, but it did cut you. Your body shuttered in pain. Alexander started to chuckle under his breath and said, "this is a fun game isn't it, my sweet?"

You stumbled away from him. "Are you nuts? What's wrong with you? This isn't how I dreamt you as." He laughed louder.

"Dreams aren't all real." He ran over started to cut across your face, arms, legs, and you had cuts just about everywhere on your body. After a certain amount of blood loss, you had fainted.

You woke up to see Alexander sitting on the bed reading the book you had checked out of the library. He was turned to the page that was ripped. He stated to read aloud what was there.

"…_this man had killed over 130 people within the time of 2 months. The only thing that the public ever knew from the man personally was his name, which was Tristan A-._ " He paused and reached into his back pocket and removed a small piece of paper and slid it on to the ripped page. Completing it. It now read: _this man had killed over 130 people within the time of 2 months. The only thing that the public ever knew from the man personally was his name, which was Tristan Alexander III. _He was the serial killer the whole time? Out of the corner of his eye, he could see you staring at the book with shock. He smiled. You looked over into your mirror and saw that all the cuts you had received had been stitched up and looked bloody disgusting. Alexander had walked over to you held you in his arms. "You know I love you, right? That's why I did this, so you'd die, so no one else could ever have you. I love you, my sweet _." He pulled out the same knife as before and slid it into your heart. While, not only, crying; he laughed and rocked your dead body back and forth in his arms, combing your hair with his bloody fingers. "Good night, _. You'll like this dream a lot better." He was wrong, instead of sweet dreams, you suffered seeing this night happen over and over again for all eternity.


End file.
